


But Mama, I'm In Love With A Criminal

by JayDee3489



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, F/F, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDee3489/pseuds/JayDee3489
Summary: Nicole is a good, law-abiding Purgatory cop.  The Earp sisters are partners in crime, in the most literal sense.  Nicole's self-control is put to the test as Waverly attempts to keep her record clean.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. It's been years since I've written my last fic, and this is my first time using AO3. I hope I'm doing everything right. I would love for you to share your thoughts and opinions. Thank you so much and enjoy!

Chapter 1  
The only downfall of being a cop in Purgatory is that everybody is responsible for everything. There’s no narcotics unit, no homicide division, and no patrol officers. The limited staff available pretty much tackle all of it, which leads to some very busy, yet well rounded officers.

  
Fortunately, Nicole’s day, or night, considering she preferred the late shift, had been relatively slow so far. Only two calls had come in since her first shift started, and it was already nearing 10pm when she would clock out. The first one was a petty theft report, and the second had been a missing person’s report. Thankfully, the missing person had just stumbled into the woods, gotten lost, and showed up an hour later, unharmed.

  
The clock read 9:52, so Nicole began packing away what little belongings she had taken with her that day when a voice came over her pager. “Officer Lucado to Officer Haught, drug bust on Leviathan Street. I need backup. I repeat, drug bust on Leviathan, and I need backup.”

  
Of course, thought Nicole, as she made for the door. She ran through the mental checklist of things she needed to have with her as she got in her cruiser. Although she wanted to go home, she couldn’t be too mad, considering she had wanted to catch whatever bastards had been dealing coke and speed to the kids around town. Unlike big cities, drugs were not as rampant in Purgatory, so there were usually only a few dealers at a time. And they were about to get caught.  
She pulled up alongside Lucado’s undercover car in an alley across from the house she had been staking out, and jumped out almost as soon as she turned the engine off. She knew the lights and obvious police cruiser would give them away and they had to work fast. “No one’s left the house, but she just sold confirmed cocaine to Robin right before I paged you.” Nicole didn’t answer, but grabbed her gun and began towards the door. They had both dealt with some tough criminals before, and this, Nicole thought, would be no exception.

  
Nicole and Lucado walked up the stairs and stood side by side at the front door. Nicole knocked, “Police open up!” she shouted and rapped on the door again. There was the sound of rustling from within the house, but no attempt was made to open the door from inside. “Step back,” she whispered, and both officers stepped back. Nicole braced herself before raising her leg and kicking the door open. The door flew open with ease, as Nicole collected herself and Lucado stormed into the house.

  
Nicole walked in after her, sweeping the area, but saw no signs of life. They’ve done a few drug busts before, but this is definitely the most normal looking house, considering the circumstances. There were picture frames on the walls, a newer looking television, and clean floors and furniture. Unlike most other drug houses, this one did not smell of weed or tobacco, but more of… was that blueberry muffins?

  
“Up here, Officer,” Lucado shouted down the stairs, and Nicole was snapped back into cop mode. She bolted up the stairs, turning the corner fast, only to bump into her partner’s back. “Shh,” she placed her finger over Nicole’s lips before she could apologize. She pulled out her badge and threw the unlocked door open quickly. “POLICE,” she shouted for what must have been the hundredth time in a row.  
Inside, stood two young women. Both shorter and skinnier than Nicole. No way, she thought. There’s no way these two girls are the villainous drug dealers we’ve been tracking down for months. She would have asked them if they were okay, being held hostage, or really anything if it wasn’t for the taller girl’s gun pointed directly at her chest.

  
“Drop the gun,” Nicole stated, making sure to not let her voice waver. She and Lucado both had their handguns trained on the girl, but they both knew they wouldn’t want to be the first to fire if it came to it. The officers in their precinct prided themselves on hardly ever having to injure someone in the line of duty, and a good, clean record was a very high priority for all of the officers. Sheriff Nedley wouldn’t hire anyone else but the high moraled.

  
Nicole took a step closer, trying to disarm the large revolver from the girl. “Put down the gun, and we can get this over with,” Nicole repeated herself, staring straight into the woman’s eyes. Lucado and Nicole had worked together long enough to know that Nicole needed to be the one to talk people down, as it never worked out well the other way around. “Right now, we can work with a drug charge…” Nicole wasn’t usually nervous, but the lack of fear, or any emotion at all, in the woman’s eyes was terrifying. “But if you kill me, they’ll have to tack on a murder charge as well.” She regained her confidence as she saw the barrel lower ever so slightly. Their eyes hadn’t pulled away from each other, which allowed Lucado to slowly inch around her, and finally disarm. She threw the gun to the floor and cuffed the woman with ease, which allowed Nicole to turn her attention to taking the shorter woman into custody.

  
She took a step forward to cuff the woman, but before Nicole could react to what was happening, she pulled a knife from under her belt and lunged at the officer. Quickly, Nicole grabbed her wrist, and shouted for Lucado, who was already reading the other woman her rights. Without letting go of her own arrestee, she kicked the back of the shorter girl’s knees, causing her to fall, and giving Nicole the opportunity to get the cuffs on her as well.  
That was almost too easy, thought Nicole, as both officers read off the women’s rights and set off towards their parked cars.

~~~~~

Back in the precinct, Nicole sat at her desk, alone. Lucado had clocked out, and no one else was available to sit and watch the new additions to the single cell. She watched the girls from afar, waiting for one of them to want to make their phone call, or call their lawyer, or something. But they didn’t seem very interested in such activities.

  
Nicole observed them in between bouts of paperwork, and the longer she watched, the more confused she became. Their dynamic was interesting, and even though the older one, who she had learned was named Wynonna, had a hard exterior and a “don’t give a fuck” attitude, the way she interacted with Waverly, the smaller woman, was so loving and protective. Waverly and Wynonna Earp. Sisters. Long time locals. A town mystery.

  
They didn’t seem scared, or even worried, but rather defeated, which went against everything Nicole had ever seen dealing with drug dealers in Purgatory. “Do you ladies want to make your phone calls now?” Nicole asked, the curiosity finally getting the better of her.  
Wynonna looked up, right into Nicole’s eyes, and she got the feeling that her soul was being dissected at this very moment. The officer diverted her eyes quickly, looking at Waverly. She was definitely the less threatening of the two, and the way she looked at Nicole was a much softer gaze, especially compared to her vicious, jaw-clenched sister. Nicole was silenced for a moment, realizing for the first time how beautiful both of the girls were. They each had a quality about them that made the cop wonder what had happened to them, and what they were about to do to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tries her best to get her and her sister free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Here's chapter 2. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy.

“So, why don’t you tell me your story,” Nicole walked around the back of the chair occupied by the elder Earp sister. She knew Nedley was watching the interview from outside the door, peering through the one way mirror. He didn’t usually observe the interviews, but he was just as curious about the Earp sisters as anyone.

Wynonna said nothing. Her hard exterior hadn’t wavered around anyone besides Waverly, and she certainly wasn’t about to tell her life stories to some Purgatory cop, landing herself, and her sister, in prison. They had been in the police department overnight, and everyone knew the 24 hour holding period was slowly dwindling away.

Nicole had stayed at the station all night, drifting in and out of sleep, only to be awoken by sudden beeps from her pager and murmuring from the women she had in custody. She would have asked Nedley to hire some more officers to help out and lower the workload, but she knew the station could hardly afford the salaries they were paying now. Although she woke up tired and stiff, she was able to start interviewing Wynonna around 6AM, leaving 16 hours or so before she had to legally release the girls, or charge them with a crime. Normally, she wouldn't have hesitated charging them with possession and distribution, but after their initial arrest, there had not been any drugs on the women, or found in the house. There had only been a few minute gap before others arrived to search the premises, finding nothing, but the deal between Robin and the Earps was enough for probable cause. So Nicole’s questions grew more and more plentiful. But she knew she would not be getting Wynonna to talk any time soon.

“Where do you keep your stash? Hmm?” She probed again in another futile attempt for answers. “Tell me your supplier and I’ll put in a good word for you,” she shrugged, trying to play it casual. “May help you get a deal. Could lessen your-,” she was cut off by a knock at the door, followed by Nedely’s head peeking in.

“Officer, can I speak to you for a minute.” Nicole shook her head, disappointed that she hadn’t learned anything new about this case. She stepped outside to join the Sheriff. “I want you to try questioning Waverly. She’s not as stubborn as Wynonna. I’m going to go over with Lucado and give it a try myself.” Nicole just nodded.

~~~~~

Waverly sat in front of Nicole in the small room, and for the first time, the officer’s observation skills came into play. The younger girl’s long, brown hair had managed to avoid being disrupted, and still fell across her small shoulders, leading down to the revealing drop in her shirt. Although she knew she had to get answers, she couldn’t deny the attractiveness of the girl. She didn’t look like your typical drug addict, and seemed well fed and taken care of.

“So,” Nicole paused, taking a seat in the chair across the table from Waverly. “Tell me the story. You tell the truth, and we’ll be more lenient with you.” Nicole struggled to keep her eyes on Waverly’s as the girl shifted in her chair and crossed her arms, causing her cleavage to be more visible.

“I don’t have to,” she whispered, a hint of a smile gracing her lips. “All I know is Wynonna and I have to get out of here, and you can help us do that.”

She must be used to working with men, Nicole thought. These flirty antics couldn’t distract her from her job, no matter how attractive Waverly was. “That’s pretty bold, Waverly, considering I’m trying to do the exact opposite,” she smiled back at her in the same manner. “And once we can find the rest of your stash and prove you were selling to the minors in the area, you won’t be back to Purgatory for a while.”

“You see the thing is, you don’t have any proof of that, and you won’t be getting it.” She leaned closer towards Nicole across the table, reaching out her hand to touch the officer’s folded ones. She glanced down, flinching slightly as their hands made contact. Looking back up in Waverly’s eyes, she saw, not pleading as she expected, but a gaze that Nicole couldn’t look away from, not even enough to notice the smile still creeping across her lips. She felt paralyzed, but not scared. It was more of a comfort than anything else, as if she were staring into the eyes of an angel.

An eternity passed before Waverly licked her buttom lip just slightly, finally causing the breaking of the officer’s stare. The movement was slight, but Nicole felt her stomach flip. C’mon Haught, keep it together, you’re stronger than this. She repeated this herself a few times when she realized that Waverly’s plan was working. She couldn’t be this. She could let her years of experience be insulted by an attractive young woman.

But she couldn’t help it. She stood up, walking over to the one way mirror and looking at her reflection, trying to bring herself back to the reality that she was Officer Nicole Haught, and she was supposed to be conducting an interview. She took a breath, closed her eyes, and prepared to turn back around, but before she got the chance, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly and was met with the reflection of herself and Waverly in the mirror. The shorter girl was standing behind her, her hand gently placed on her right shoulder, as she leaned over the left, bringing her lips close to Nicole’s neck.

Nicole felt as if she were about to burst into flames. Never in her entire career had she felt so flustered by a criminal, and never in her entire life had she ever felt a desire this strong for anyone, let alone someone she just met. It seemed almost as if she were being hypnotized, or put under some spell that made it impossible to focus. “Ms..” she swallowed again, “Earp, these interviews are recorded. We,” Nicole paused again, trying to hold onto whatever control she had left. “We’re being recorded.” She felt Waverly’s breath on her neck, and when she spoke, she could feel her lips just barely grazing her skin.

“Then why don’t we go someplace where we won’t be.” She moved closer still, no longer ghosting her lips on the officer’s neck, but almost kissing her skin. She gasped quietly at the feeling, knowing there was not much left she could do. She stepped closer to the mirror, just enough to break away from Waverly’s touch.

“I could add the assault of an officer to your charges, and I really don’t want to do that,” she said, in just above a whisper. The cop was able to regain some of her control after the lack of contact, but the freedom was short lived, as Waverly took a step forward as well. Slowly, she placed her right hand on Nicole’s hip, sliding it around to the front of her stomach, and stood up on her toes slightly to reach her ear.

“So don’t.”

~~~~~

“Have we gotten any leads on the Earp case?” Nicole approached Nedley, who was facing the very large, and mostly empty bulletin board. The board held all the information of the current cases on them, and the fact that there was hardly anything on it pretty much answered Nicole’s questions. The room was dim, the only light source was a single lamp overtop of a messy desk, and a single lightbulb overtop of the board.

She was still pretty shaken up after her “interview” with Waverly, but, thankfully, had enough willpower to escape unscathed, and without tainting her reputation, although she had walked a very thin line. She had spoken with Lucado, who had gotten as much from Wynonna as she had.

“Actually, yes.” Nedley didn’t bother to turn around before speaking, but his voice sounded fragile, as if he’d just been given bad news. “But it’s probably not the news you wanted to hear,” he tilted his head back slightly before reaching up and tearing everything off the board. Nicole didn’t question him, but patiently waited for an explanation, which he did not wait long to deliver. “Whatever they gave to that kid, Robin, the one Lucado stopped, was not cocaine. It’s not any drug known by the lab. They could make a guess, but even if they did, it would make locking up the Earps a hundred times harder.”

Nicole’s stomach did a single flip, and she had to do her best to keep a straight face. “So, do we let them go?” She tried not to sound too jubilant, but the thoughts of being in a private space with the most attractive girl she’d seen, who was obviously giving her tons of attention, were flooding her mind.

“There’s some other things we could nail them for. The little one attempted to assault you with a knife at the arresting sight didn’t she? And we could probably file for a few misdemeanors for both of them. Holding them for a little while longer could possibly give us enough time to do more research on the substance, or find some leads connecting them to the drugs sold to the minors around Purgatory. But without that actual possession and dealing charge, they wouldn’t serve any significant time.” Nedley hadn’t wavered in his speech, which made Nicole think he had been rehearsing this all day. She looked at him questioningly, anxious to see what his final verdict would be. “I’m going to say it’s your call. The attempted knife assault would inconvenience you, not me.”

Nicole’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Oh? Uhh…can I have one more shot at talking to Waverly?” She really didn’t know what her plan was, or even what her goal was, but Nedley didn’t question. He just stepped aside and motioned for his officer towards the door.

~~~~~

“Okay, what’s your deal. Where’s your stash. What are you selling. Who are you. And what do you want from me,” Nicole entered the room, already talking. Even though she was asking questions, she phrased them like statements. Waverly was already standing up, and closed the door behind Nicole and leaned her back up against it.

“It took you stupid cops long enough to figure out we weren’t actually dealing.” Nicole noticed her voice was deeper now, and she was no longer whispering, but that didn’t stop her from looking breathtakingly gorgeous. Nicole didn’t want to lose herself like she did last time, so she looked down at her shoes. Waverly walked towards her, slowly letting her shoes click against the cold cement floors. The officer focused harder on her shoes, willing herself to not look up, but it was no use. Waverly reached up and grabbed Nicole’s face with one hand, forcing her eyes up. “Look at me,” she commanded. The grip she had on Nicole’s face forced her lips to part slightly, and she gently brushed her thumb over them, biting her own lip. “You know what to do,” she paused for a minute, her voice dropping back down to a whisper. “Officer Haught.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never have much to say in these notes, but I feel as if I should make them anyway, as a common courtesy. I hope you enjoyed this new installment. You can follow my wlw Instagram page @the_l_land. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so long in between updates! I was on a camping trip and had no internet. Hope you enjoy!

"You girls are free to go," Nedley said in almost a whisper. 

Nicole knew that he was as curious about them as she was, but he had no legal choice but to let them go. The whole thing made Nicole feel strange. Not just because she couldn't get Waverly out of her mind, but the fact that they had seemingly gotten away with something very much illegal intrigued her. They were smart. Cunning. Secretive. 

Waverly's voice pulled Nicole out of her thoughts, ans thankfully, Nedley was no longer in the room to bear witness to whatever behavior he may have found suspicious. 

"Officer, would you be willing to take my sister and I home?" She phrased it as a question, but all three of them knew it was a command, and that Nicole would never be able to say no. She tried. She tried to fight the pull of Waverly against her better judgement. The pull of the youngest Earp as she batted her eyelashes and asked an innocent request. 

Nicole groaned slightly, shrugging her shoulders as if to say she wasn't sure, but Waverly would not settle for anything less. She glanced behind her at her sister, who nodded slightly and stepped back even farther. 

"But Officer," she looked up and folded her arms, once again causing her shirt to lower and her breasts to rise. "We have no way to get home and it's a far walk. We don't have any money with us and.."

Nicole cut her off. "Fine, fine. I'll drive you and Ms. Earp over to where we picked you up from, and that's it." She put emphasis on the "it," finalizing the deal. This was against her better judgement, but she felt as if she had no choice. The station was far from their home, they did have no money with them, and if they weren't doing anything illegal, they just got put through the past 24 hours for nothing. 

Nicole's eyes widened when Waverly stood up on her toes and wrapped her hand around the officer's neck, pulling her ear towards her lips. "You won't regret this. Officer," she paused for a moment, leaning in even closer. "Haught." 

~~~~~

Nicole had both Earp sisters sit in the back of her cruiser, and she did not intend to talk to either one of them. They were bad news, and she knew it. The whole thing had her in mind working overtime, which could have been a side effect of Nicole herself working overtime. She was exhausted, but that didn't stop her mind from whirring and wondering to the particular girl sitting in the back of her own car.

"Why is she so interested in me?" thought Nicole. She knew, rationally, that she was just using her assets to assist with the situation. Waverly knew absolutely nothing about her, and she knew nothing about Waverly in return, which led to Nicole's second, and more puzzling question. "Why am I so mesmerized by her?"

Nicole knew there was no answer to her question. The girl was stunning, no doubt, but she was also up to some shady business, which is all Nicole was against. Or should have been against. She was a police officer, right? So then why had she lost her cool in the presence of one beautiful girl who was relentless to keep her attention. She knew this wasn't normal for her, yet she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to thought of what it would be like to kiss her. To push her against the wall and feel Waverl'y legs wrap around her strong core and...

"Turn left here," it was Wynonna who spoke this time, but Nicole was thankful nonetheless. She had been so caught up in her head that she almost missed the turn down their street. She was surprised she had remembered how to get there at all, considering she had only been there once, but she supposed her slip into autopilot made recovering the memory easier, almost mindless.

As they reached the house, Nicole drove the cruiser up the driveway, feeling both a sigh of relief and also a mild sadness that Waverly, who had seemed so insistent on catching and holding her attention was finally leaving their custody. It had only been a few hours, yet the Officer couldn't help but feel a small sense of loss, as if she had known Waverly was supposed to be with her, or had been before. But alas, it was what needed to be done so Nicole could get back to focusing on her job and doing what she loved. 

The car barely came to a complete stop before Wynonna opened the door and hopped out. She turned to wait for Waverly, but her younger sister shooed her on, mouthing the words "I'll be fine." Nicole held her breath as Waverly unbuckled her seat belt and leaned forward, lacing her fingers in between the barred cage dividing the back of the police car from the driver. She didn't say anything for a moment, but just silently looked around the front console of the cruiser, as if she had lost something. 

"May I borrow that pen and a scrap of paper," she finally said in another one of her increasingly more infamous half-whispers, she looked up at Nicole, as if she were peering over the top of a pair of glasses before adding a small "please?" 

Nicole was confused, looking around briefly before her eyes settled on the pen Waverly had obviously been looking for before. Without saying a word, she opened the middle console and pulled out an old business card she used to carry on her. She slipped both the pen and card through the grate between them, and faced forward again, not wanting to make any more eye contact with Waverly. 

She scribbled something down for a brief moment before sliding them both back to the drivers side, then without saying a word, she opened the door and walked as quickly as she could up the driveway, and away from Nicole. 

~~~~~

Yes, she did get arrested, but no, she did have drugs on her, therefore, she is not a criminal, and therefore, there is not a single moral issue with calling her. 

This was Nicole's thought process later that night. She had waited to open the note Waverly had left her until after her shift. It was a tickling thought in the back of her mind for the rest of the day, but she knew that whatever the contents of the note was would be an even bigger distraction. 

She was expecting nothing more than a thank you. Perhaps a confession or a note that schoolchildren that would pass to their crushes. But what she had not expected was the straightforward message she received. She didn't have to read between the lines, she didn't have to interpret any secret messages. All she had to do was read what was written. Clear as day. 

"186-349-3297" and then below that, in almost an illegible scribble, the words "fuck me."

Nicole, at first, had been shocked at the blunt statement she had made, until she remembered who she was dealing with. Waverly had been straightforward every time they had interacted. She was clearly not the type of person to beat around the bush, so to speak. 

She looked at the note again, then leaned her head back and covered her eyes with her hands. She pictured Waverly, eyes dripping with want, even though they had just met. Waverly, who seemed to be constantly throwing herself onto Nicole at every chance she got. Waverly, and how she seemed to lower her voice just slightly every time she said "Officer Haught." 

"Not now, Nicole," she said to no one in particular. "Give it a day or two. Let it ride. If you're still thinking about her, give her a call."

~~~~~

She was still thinking about her. 

It had been three days since Nicole had taken the Earp sisters home from the station, and it had been three days of torture as she thought through the pros and cons of calling Waverly. There really were no cons, besides the fact that she knew nothing about this person who was clearly involved in some type of shady business. But it wouldn't be any different than hooking up with a girl you've just met at the bar, she rationed with herself. 

She walked over to where she had thrown down her keys and phone on the table after she arrived home from another late shift, took the crumpled business card from her pocket and tried to smooth it out as best she could. She had tried to get rid of it the previous night, thinking that if it was folded up and discarded, she would no longer have the temptation of calling her, but when she awoke in the morning, her first thought was her desire to retrieve the card. 

So here she was, creating a message for the number Waverly left for her, not really sure what her goal was, but knowing her curiosity and thoughts about her had grown, and this would be a way to subdue some of those thoughts. She had contemplated calling Waverly, but the thought of having to calm her nerves again on the fly if Waverly chose to be blunt, made her feel even more nervous. 

_"Hi, Waverly. It's Nicole Haught," _she stared at the message for a moment, contemplating if she should add anything, but ultimately sent it, her stomach still in knots.__

__Less than three minutes later her phone pinged, and she would be lying if she said she hadn't been watching her phone._ _

____

____

_"I wasn't expecting you to follow through, but I can't say I'm disappointed. Wynonna's out tonight. Come over if you want."_

__

____

Nicole hadn't expected anything less. Did Waverly just really have nothing better to do than flirt with Nicole? Either way, she wasn't complaining. 

"This is no different than a Tinder hookup," she thought, still trying to rationalize the situation. 

She responded simply. 

__"Okay"__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new fic! If you would like to follow my wlw account on Instagram, you can find me @the_l_land. Thanks again, and see you soon!


End file.
